Thumbelina
by cartoongal11
Summary: Ladies and Gentlemen plz draw ur attention right here 2 a story filled with adventure, thrills, wonders, beauty, friendship, courage and love. R&R plz u won't b sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 1**

_**~The Cast and Intro.~**_

_Good day my fellow readers and writers of the fanfiction world. I am cartoongal11 here to present to you a tale that's as old as time, that'll warm your hearts, send you on a crazy adventure and swipe you right off your feet. For this is the story about one girl's crazed adventure through tall vegitation, vast rivers, harsh weather and many new creatures to get back home. _

_The story I am talking about is of course Thumbelina. I made one like this before, but since it got taken off I'm going to redo it and make it better this time then the last. _

_Now here is your cast..._

_Gwen: __Thumbelina_

_Trent:__Cornelius_

_Duncan:__ Fairy (1)_

_Courtney:__ Fairy (2)_

_Cody:__ Fairy (3)_

_Sierra:__ Fairy (4)_

_Harold: Fairy (5)_

_Leshawna: Fairy (6)_

_DJ: Fairy: (7)_

_Izzy:__ Fish (1)_

_Tyler: Fish (2)_

_Owen:__ Jacamole the Bird_

_Bridgette:__ Fairy Queen_

_Geoff:__ Fairy King_

_Justin: Beetle_

_Katie:__ Bug (1)_

_Sadie:__ Bug (2)_

_Lindsey:__ Bug (3)_

_Eva: Bug (4)_

_Heather: Frog Mother_

_Ezikeal: Frog (1)_

_Noah: Frog (2)_

_Beth:__ Field Mouse_

_Alejandro: Mr. Mole_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 2**

_**The Girl in the Flower**_

_~A Little House~_

Our story begins not to long ago where a young woman lived all by herself in a cottage by the woods. The woman had lived alone for so long that she had longed for a companion or somebody to keep her company. Oh how she longed to someday have a child, but alas that dream would never be fullfilled. So she continued to live about her life all alone until one day.

A visitor had come to visit the young woman. Another woman who was older then the young woman and wore a cloak came to her asking for a place to spend the night until the morning. Happy to have gotten some company the young woman accepted the older woman to come into her home for the night. Throughout the night the two played a few games and talked until sleep took over and they drifted off into the world of dreams. By morning it was time for the older woman to get going on her way; but before she left, she gave the young woman a little something for her kindness.

She gave her a seed that if planted and cared for will contain a surprice. So she accepted the gift and then the older woman was on her way. Following her instructions, the young woman planted the see in a flower pot filled with soft firm soil perfect for planting seeds in. Once the seed was planted into the soil, the young woman watered it and put it by the window where the sunlight came in. Then she waited for the surprice that the older woman spoke of to her.

The next morning the young woman woke up and was greeted by a beautiful blue flower that was in bloom.

"Oh, what a pretty flower." She said and then leaned in to kiss it.

When she did, the flower began to bloom and inside what did she see? Why a small girl with sort dark blue hair wearing a beautiful blue dress and who was now awakening from her sleep. This surpriced the woman but she was overjoyed for a child was blessed upon her.

"Hello little angel, you're the most beautiful little girl I have ever seen." The young woman told the tiny girl in the flower.

The tiny girl stood up in the flower and walked into the woman's hand which was held out for her.

"Wow...Okay this is weird. One minute I'm fast asleep and the next thing I know I'm waking up in a flower to a giant. Well this has been a fun morning so far." The tiny girl explained making the young woman laugh.

"Oh I'm not giant, I'm normal size. You my dear are small and no bigger then my thumb." The woman said when she got an idea.

"Say, I've just figured out the perfect name for you. I'll call you...Thumbelina."

"Thumbelina? Oh I get it, um actually no offence but could I have something a little more...normal?" The tiny girl asked the woman.

"Hm...Well alright, what name would you like to have?" She asked.

"Um...Hm...Well tell me, what name have u always wanted to give to a girl?"

"Hm...I suppose that would be Gwen. Does that sound like a good name for you?"

"Gwen huh? Hm...You know I think it'll be just fine."

"Wonderful! Gwen shall be your name and you're my new daughter."

"Daughter? So, that makes you my mom?"

The young woman nodded happily at Gwen in reply.

"I have a mom now." Gwen said smiling.

"I have a mom..."

**End of the Second chapter**

**Sorry if it's short, but the next one will be longer I promise**

**Please review or you'll be CURSED!**

**LOL just kidding! XD**

**But plz review**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 3**

**The Fairy**

_~Some time later~_

As time moved on Gwen and her mother grew a strong bound between each other like any mother and daughter would. Or should at least most of the time, but hey I suppose that's how life goes right?

Well anyway one night before bed, Gwen's mother was reading to her a story about fairys and wizards. The fairy's were something Gwen really enjoyed hearing about because to her the fairy's were just like her.

Small!

"Mother, do you think fairy's are real?" Gwen asked.

"Well...I don't really know for sure Gwen. I mean fairy's are mostly fictional character's in story books, but I suppose anything's possible if you believe?" She replied.

"Hm..." Gwen said disappointed.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" Gwen's mother asked sencing the tension in her daughter.

"It's just...I'm so small like those fairy's, I figured that from everything you've read to me that I wasn't the only one small in this world." Gwen told her sighing sadly.

"Oh Gwen don't feel sad honey. I know it's not easy being small, but it's what's inside of u that counts." Her mother told her.

"Now it's bedtime so we'll talk more in the morning."

Nodding in agreement, Gwen then got into her bed that was made out of a huge walnut, cotton and a flower petal. That also sat on a table by a window that showed a great view of the night sky and moon.

"Sleep well my angel." Gwen's mother said before leaving to go too bed.

As soon as her mother left, Gwen got out of bed and walked over to the window. She sighed as she gazed up at the sky in wonder. Where there other's like her who were small, or was it all to good to be true?

_~Meanwhile~_

From the valley into the forest, came a large group of what looked like fireflies; but these were no fireflies for they were actually fairy's (That's right I said it.) who were flying around the valley turing summer into fall. You see, it's said that fairy's are the ones who use their magic to change each season into the next. Repeating the cycle year after year as they've done for centuries.

The fairy's were all together in a group lead by their King and Queen, Geoff and Bridgette. They lead the fairy's from their flower's throughout the land changing everything in their path in preperation for the next season.

"Good work dude's and dudette's! Keep it up before sunrise!" Geoff told the fairy's as he stood on a butterfly with Bridgette as they changed the leaves in the forest rich fall colors.

As they changed the leaves Bridgette felt that something was missing and looked around until she found what or should I say who it was.

"Uh Geoff, don't freak out baby, but it would seem as though Trent's gone missing, again." She told her husband.

Looking behind him Geoof noticed a butterfly flying without his son on it.

"Well how about that? I guess Trent didn't want to be seen riding on his new butterfly Sierra gave him babe." Geoff replied.

"But Geoff it's tradition that all of the fairy's including Trent get together for the annual 'C_hanging of the Seasons'_." Bridgette explained.

"I know, I know but come on babe he's a teenager. He's probably got bigger and better things to do then the annual '_Changing of the Seasons'_ you know? He just want's to explore the world and it's creations." Geoff explained to her.

"But what if he get's hurt or in trouble? We won't be able to help him if we don't know where he is." She told him in a worried voice.

"Shh...He'll be alright, trust me. He's a big boy who's got ur brains and my courageous mood for adventure." Geoff said kissing her forehead.

"Mmm...You always know how to make me smile." Bridgette said smiling and leaning up against Geoff who held her close.

~_Meanwhile~_

As Bridgette and Geoff mensioned, they have a son named Trent who's the Prince of the fairy's. However, as Geoff had said, he's more into adventure then he is into the annual family tradition. He would rather fly around on his bumblebee Buzzy then changed the plant life into a new season.

At this moment right now, he was flying on his bumblebee at super speed which cased flowers to bend back. Trent was really enjoying his ride on Buzzy as they flew al around the area.

"Yahoo! Go Buzzy go!" Trent cried out holding onto his bee who buzzed like crazy.

"Hey check that out, there's like a huge house over there! Let's check it out!"

Unaware to Trent was that the house he was going to belonged to Gwen. Who by the way was still looking out the window and up at the stars in wonder.

"Why am I so small? Why can't I be bigger then I can do more things easily?" She asked herself sighing sadly.

Suddenly, a big old bumblebee sat upon the window sile surprising Gwen, but she just shrugged it off and kept looking up at the sky. Off of the bee came Trent who spotted Gwen looking up at the stars.

"Wow...Who is that? She's beautiful...Buzzy wait here for a second okay buddy?" Trent told his buzzy friend as he snuck into the window to see the mysterious girl.

Gwen was still to preoccupied with the stars that she didn't even hear or see Trent come inside. It was only til he greeted her that it startled her and she accidentally punched him right in the nose.

"Ouch! Aw man! Ow...Oh..." Trent said holding his nose as it winced in pain.

"Sorry but you should know better then to scare a girl like that." Gwen said to him.

"Ugh...Yeah...I'll remember that for next time." He said.

"Ouch, I really hit you hard huh?" She said.

"Here let me take a look."

She moves Trent's hands away from his face to examine his nose only to be surprised when she saw how handsome he really was. Her moon silver eyes were lost in his forest green eyes as they stared at each other for what seemed like a life time.

"Wow..." They both said at the same time.

"You're beautiful/handsome."

Upon saying this they both blush, smile and laugh.

They then try to speak again but they talk at the same time before Trent let's Gwen go.

"Uh I'm really sorry for punching you like that. I wasn't paying attention so I got a little scared." She told him.

"Naw it's fine, it's my fault for sneaking up on you like that." Trent said apologeticly.

"Then I guess we're both to blame?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah...I'm Trent by the way."

"Gwen...You're a fairy huh?"

"Yep, Prince of the fairy's to be exact."

"No way! A Prince and a fairy? Wow...I-I wasn't sure if fairy's existed but now...Now that I'm meeting you they are real!"

Trent chuckles at this and nods his head.

"Yes fairy's are real Gwen, but what about you? You're not a fairy and I've never seen you before." Trent pointed out.

"Well you see I was born from a flower and I've been living here with my mother." Gwen replied.

For most of the evening the pair talked on and on about themselves, their family, friends, hobbies, took a ride on Buzzy, ect. They talked and they talked until the moon was just out of view. Realizing how late it was getting Trent had to say goodbye and head home before his mother had a heart attack.

"Aw...Do you really have to go?" Gwen asked whinning.

"I wish I didn't, but I do." Trent replied.

"But I promise you I'll be back here again tomorrow."

Taking her hands into his own Trent kissed Gwen on the cheek goodbye before getting on Buzzy and flying for home. Watching him fly away until he was out of view, Gwen couldn't help but smile and feel a special something in her heart for Trent.

"Be back soon Trent..." She said before going to bed.

**Another chapter and more reviews I hope yes?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 4**

**Down By the Bay**

_~Later That Night~_

After her visit from Trent, Gwen went back to bed. Sleeping soundly and dreaming about seeing Trent again and spending the whole day with him. All she could think about was him. In fact, since Trent was on her mind for so long, Gwen couldn't sleep for quite a while. She was lost in love with Trent. Even though they had just met, she found herself in love with him. Eventually though she did fall asleep dreaming all about Trent and the day that they would spend together.

However, her dreams of Trent would remain dreams for who should come hopping on the window sile? Why a Toad named Heather who's all ugly and warty like any toad would be.

"Hey! I'm not ugly and I happen to keep my legs wart free!" Heather cried out at me the author.

Whatever...

Look either way a toad named Heather just so happened to come a hopping upon Gwen's window sile in search for a bride for her son; or at least one of them on the count of she had two sons but wanted to get them both married of as soon as possible. Heather looked around and spotted Gwen sleeping.

"Hm...She doesn't look like much, but I suppose she's better then that idiot bug group I came across?" Heather said to herself shrugging, opening the window, picking up Gwen's bed and then hopping away.

~_The Next Morning~_

Gwen had awoken to the sound of birds chirping, bugs buzzing and a soft breeze blowing. Opening her eyes Gwen was greeted to the morning sun.

"Mm...Ugh...A little to much sun. Huh?" Gwen said sitting up and looking around.

"What the...This isn't my house. How did I get outside and on this river?"

Stepping out of her bed, Gwen found herself on a lily pad out in the river.

She looked around it only to find she had no way of escping it.

"Okay...This might be a problem?" She said.

"Aw...Is the princess stuck with no way out?" Came the taunting of our familiar wart friend.

"I'm not warty! Anyway, get use to being there because you're not going anywhere."

"What do you mean and who are you?" Gwen asked her.

"I'm Heather the Toad and while you were sleeping I captured you and brought you to my home by the stream to marry one of my sons." Heather told her.

"Excuse me? There's no way you're making me marry one of your sons!" Gwen cried out.

"Well you don't have a choice and you don't get a saying in it." Heather pointed out.

"Ezekiel! Noah! Get your asses out here!"

Upon that call out came two more toads. Shorter then Heather by 3 inches and both slimy toads, and if they make an arguement I'll have an owl come and eat them.

"..."

Much better, now as I've said before Ezekiel and Noah are Heather's sons and she's trying to get them married and out of her hair. Unlike some mother's, Heather wanted her kids good and gone.

"Ezekiel, Noah this is...Uh..." Heather began.

"Gwen." Gwen replied.

"Gwen, Gwen meet my son's Ezekiel and Noah." Heather finished.

"Wow...Is she some kind of bug eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"She's not a bug or animal moron. She's a human, but she's no bigger then the normal human thumb." Noah explained to him.

"Gee thanks poing dexter, now why don't you just tell her I'm an idiot eh?"

"You are an idiot."

"Both of you shut up!" Heather cried out obviously annoyed by the bickering of her sons arguing.

"Now then, as I said before to Gwen, she's to become one of you two's bride. Now seeing as though both of you are just plain annoying and act like complete idiots I don't know who should marry that goth chick?"

"Excuse me, but my name is Gwen not goth chick." Gwen told Heather annoyed.

"Whatever...Look just shut up and wait until I figure things out and then you can marry one of my son's." Heather replied.

"Come on boys."

Shrugging Ezekiel and Noah followed Heather leaving poor Gwen on the lilypad with zero chance of getting away.

"Great...* She said sitting down and pouting.

"Okay well I can't swim, don't know how the river flows, and if I don't get out of here soon I'm gonna be the bride of one of those slimy toads. Yuck! There's no way in hell I'm gonna let that happen!"

Sitting to think, a few fish swam up too Gwen and popped up to her.

"HELLO!" The green eyed one cried out.

"Wow, hey who are you?" Gwen asked the green eyed girl fish.

"I'm Izzy the fish, and this here buddy of mine is Tyler the fish!" She replied.

"Hey there." Tyler said waving a fin.

"Hey um look unless you two can somehow get me out of here then I'm a goner." Gwen said to the pair.

"It's that toad Heather isn't it?" Izzy asked.

"How did you..."

"We overheard her talking from underneathe the surface. Don't worry, we can get you out of here and fast. Observe...Tyler break the root and hold on until I take it."

"Okay Izzy, I'll try."

Diving down, Tyler broke the root of the lilypad, or at least tried to. It kind of took him a few tries before actually before he actually got the lilypad loose. Then when he finally got it undone, he went sailing away. So he had to swim back to stay in place. Luckily, Izzy got down and helped him out.

"Hang on Gwenie, we're going for a ride!" Izzy cried out under water and then pulled away full speed with Tyler helping along.

"WOW!" Gwen called out as the lilypad zoomed off.

Down the river they went through tough waves and over and passed rocks. It was quite the thrill ride for Gwen who was holding onto the lilypad for her life while Izzy and Tyler kept at it. Eventually the fish duo slowed down and pulled up to the side. Then out they popped their heads.

"Well, you should be far away from those nasty and annoying toads now Gwen." Izzy told her.

"Hey, you wanna hang out with us for a while? We can go underwater diving for shiny things."

"Uh thanks, but I can't. I've got to get home before my mother get's worried along with Trent." Gwen told her.

"Trent? Oh! Oh! You mean the fairy prince? Oh you are so lucky!" Izzy cried out.

"You know him?" Gwen asked confused.

"Well duh! Everybody knows the prince of the fairy's! He's only the most generous, coolest, sweetiest guy around these here parts! Oh! Did I mension he's cool like Blue Jay bird cool not bugga bug cool." Izzy explained to her.

"I get it Iz." Gwen replied blushing which Izzy noticed as did Tyler.

"Oh ho, ho! You like him don't you?" Tyler asked pointing that out.

Gwen didn't reply for she was silent and blushing.

Which made Tyler and Izzy make some noise and cheer.

"Okay, okay I like him alright?" Gwen asked.

"Loud and clear." Tyler said.

"Well if you wanna get home I suggest you start heading out now because fall's in place and winter will be here before you know it." Izzy suggested to Gwen.

"Thanks for the tip and the help you guys." Gwen said before the fish left and Gwen headed out into the woods.

**Another chapter done and out**

**The nech chapter will involve the bugs fyi**

**See u then! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 5**

_~In the Forest~_

After the help of Izzy and Tyler the fish, Gwen headed out into the forest for home. Although that was going to be a challenge since she was so small and everything was so big to her. She scaned the area left and right and looked at the trees, rocks and bbushes that surrounded her. The outside world wass very new to Gwen since she had only been out in the garden with her mother. Never had she thought that she would be out in the forest.

"Okay...If there was a bigger person out here I could probably grab them and get a free ride." Gwen told herself as she kept on walking.

The sun was high in the sky since it was still the early morning hours. Yet to Gwen she felt like she had been walking for hours. She walked and she walked into what was probably the deepest part of the forest until something made her stop. It was like some sort of clicking noise, one that a bug would make. Any bug I guess, but Gwen didn't really care about that. What she really cared about was where to hide just in case; cause you know you never really know what might happen and what kind of bug it may be?

Okay so the clicking noise got louder which made Gwen jumpy a little. So looking around she found a mushroom that she could hide behind until the bug went away. Quickly she ran up to it and hid behind the mushroom in silence breathing heavily. She looked past the mushroom to see what was happening as the clicking noise got louder and louder.

"_Please just be something small.__" _Gwen thought to herself.

The clicking continued to get louder and louder until...it stopped. Yeah it just stopped, like the clicking was now gone and done. So looking around Gwen then stepped out from behind the mushroom and stepped outside.

"Hm...I guess I didn't have anything to worry ab-AH!" Gwen began before a beetle popped up in front of her.

He was a tall, dark and handsome beetle (or as some may describe him anyway.) with short black hair, medium blue colored skin, beetle wings, 6 arms and wearing a suit. The beetle looked at Gwen and gave her a toothy smile which shined in the light. (or at least it looked that way anyway.)

"Well hello there, name's Beetle, Justin Beetle to be exact. The most handsome and hottest beetle in this little neck of the woods. No lady can resist my rugged good looks, not one. So, who might you be my mysterious beauty?" Justin asked Gwen was was staring at him. Not in a lovey dovey way but in a confused way. As in she didn't get this guy one bit.

"Yeah...I'm just going to leave now." Gwen replied walking around Justin and forward on her quest.

Unfortunately that wasn't good enough for Justin. So he flew ahead and stopped Gwen once again from going forward home.

"I'm sorry but maybe u didn't hear me. I asked you your name." Justin said repeating his previous question from before.

"I heard you, but I'm just not answering you." Gwen replied trying to walk but Justin, using his arms stopped her.

"Oh, why not? Seriously, who doesn't answer...to this." He asked pointing to himself and showing off another smile to her.

"Yeah...I'm sure every bug loves that look?"

"Oh they do!"

"...Fine, my name's Gwen now can I go?"

"Gwen huh? That's kind of cute."

"I don't do allot of cute, but thanks anyway. Can I go now I've got to get home."

"What's the rush my sweet? I'm sure your mom won't mind hanging with me for a bit."

"Yeah uh no."

Stepping hard on his foot, Gwen ran off as fast as she could away from that Justin creep. Unfortunately for her Justin could fly pretty fast and stopped her in her tracks once again.

"You're really gonna try and run away from me huh my beauty?" Justin asked her.

"Yes because you're all full of yourself and it's really annoying." Gwen repliedstruggling 2 break free.

"Hm...You're pretty fiesty for a girl with poor fashion taste." Justin pointed out making Gwen get angry. (Oh no he didn't!)

"Hm..." He's deep in thought right now.

"Oh I have an idea! How about you come with me and become my wife?"

"Excuse me? Are you freaking kidding me? There is no way I would marry some big show offie jerk like you!" Gwen told him.

"Oh yeah, fiesty is just how I like em." Justin said with a smirk and then flew up with Gwen in his arms.

"Let go of me! I'm not the type of girl who takes kindly to guys like you!" Gwen cried out pounding Justin's back.

"Hush up and quit struggling. U slip and it's not gonna be pretty if you hit the ground before I catch you." Justin told her and continued to fly away.

As Justin kept flying off through the trees, Gwen continued to struggle in his grasp. If not for Justin's extra arms she would have fallen too her doom. He just continued to fly dispite her constant struggles. Eventually he arrived at a very large tree and came in for a landing inside. *In other words, he went through the top branches and landed in there.*

Once Justin landed, he placed Gwen onto her feet, but still held onto her arms to prevent her from escaping. After seeing Gwen in action, he couldn't have her running off on him. Even if he liked it when the girls played hard to get with him sometimes. Just thinking about that made Justin smirk and chuckle a little.

"Now Gwen, this is where we beetles like to come hang out and do things. This is just a quick little stop before we head back home and get cozy." Justin told her wiggling his eyebrows seductively at Gwen who looked creeped out when she saw him do that.

"Ah here come some of the local lady beetles. Now just stay quiet, smile and don't say anything stupid."

"Excu-"

"AH ladies!"

"Hi Justin Beetle! *Giggles.*"

"*Sighs.* Great..."

Within seconds, four lady beetle's appeared before the pair all giggly and girly as they would be. Two of them were wearing the same outfit, had pink wings and had light pink skin. The other two who were both friends were a little different. One had a fashion sence and light blue wings and skin and the other one with glasses was short and had lavender wings and skin.

The girl beetles names were Katie, Sadie, Lindsey and Beth. All of which whom had a crush on Justin Beetle since he was after all the most handsome out of all the beetles. Why just one look at his gorgeous smile and they were out like a candle. If he danced then the girls would scream and beg for more. If he even blinked at one of them that certian beetle would beg him to be her's.

"Ladies, ladies so good to see you all again." Justin said to the girls making them giggle.

"Oh he's so funny." Said Sadie.

"He's so sweet like strawberries." Said Katie.

"And he's so handsome." Lindsey and Beth said together.

"_Great...I'm stuck listening to these idiots gawk on and on about dumbo while mother's probably freaking out about where I am; and Trent...he's probably wondering where I've gone off too, but is he even looking for me?" _Gwen wondered to herself.

~_With Trent~_

Well Gwen was right when she wondered if Trent was looking for her because it turns out after going to visit her this morning, he found Gwen to be nowhere in sight. He even heard her mother crying out loud for the disappearence of her one and only child that she loves so much.

Upon hearing this, Trent knew that he had to find Gwen.

Returning home he explained the situation to his parents and a few of his close friends.

"Wow, that does sound pretty messed up." Duncan said.

"Gosh Trent, I'm really sorry about what happened to Gwen." Cody said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's alright?" DJ said trying to comfort Trent.

"She couldn't have gotten far could she? I mean she's the same size as us so how far could she have gone?" Harold asked him.

"Don't you get it Harold? She could have been kidnapped?! Kid-nap-ped!" Trent pointed out.

"Trent, Trent, son chill for a minute okay?" Geoff asked him patting his shoulder.

"Now, we all respect ur wishes to find and bring back this girl; but...well...I'm afraid it can't be done."

"WHAT?! B-But dad why?" Trent asked in shock in need of a reason.

"Well it's because of the upcoming frost. You know it's to dangerous for us fairies to go out in the frost Trent." Geoff told him.

"Not to mension we can't fly without our wings freezing or becoming icicles ourselves." Bridgette added in.

"But I have to go mom! If I don't he could die out there! Please...I have to help her..." Trent pleaded.

"Sorry Trent but we can't do anything about it. We can only hope that she can make it through the winter until spring. Then we'll send a search party out for her." Geoff explained to Trent.

Well this wasn't what Trent wanted to hear. If he didn't do something soon then Gwen could die out there in the snow; but without his families help on his side he couldn't do much about this. Unless...he went out on his own and went out to find her himself. It was going to be risky but he had to do something. So that night when everybody was asleep, Trent snuck out, took Buzzy and flew off into the skies too find Gwen.

~_Back with Gwen~_

While Justin was busy getting/being gawked by all of the lady beetles, Gwen was trying to figure out a way down from this tree onto the ground. With her tiny form there was no way she' be able to jump down without getting hurt or worse; and climbing down from it would take to long and thanks to Justin she's already wasted enough time getting back home.

"*Sigh.* Great...Now I'm stuck here unless I somehow reproduce wings and fly." Gwen mumbled to herself in anger.

"Oh before I forget, ladies, I'd like u all to meet my lovely leading lady, Gwen." Justin told the girls and pulled Gwen up to him to show the girls.

"...Grr..." Gwen mumbled in anger.

The girls took one look at Gwen and had this to say about her.

"Eeeewwww~!"

"That's your leading lady Justin?" Asked Katie.

"He must be joking, it can't be true!" Cried out Sadie.

"She's just so...so...uh what's the word I'm looking for Beth?" Lindsey asked Beth.

"Icky? Ordinary? Gross? Plain? Plaid? Pale? Sick? Disturbing?" Beth asked her.

"Uh...all of the above!" Lindsey replied.

Well hearing all of this made Gwen extreamly mad and ready to kill someone. Justing however, was now having second thoughts about whether or not to really marry Gwen. I mean, if the lady beetles didn't like her then this would be bad for his image.

So after getting critizied by the lady beetles Justin took Gwen and flew her off into a field of flowers and placed her gently onto one.

"Sorry Gwen, but I got a reputation to keep. Besides, you'll be just fine here. At least until winter comes then u're on your own babe. Like see ya!" With that said Justin took off again leaving Gwen all alone on a flower.

**Sorry 4 the wait but here's the next chapter**

**Wanna find out what happens next?**

**Wait for the next chapter and find out 4 urselves**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 6**

**Winter Sorrows**

_~In the Valley of Flowers~_

Last time, Gwen was left on top of a flower by Justin Beetle out in the middle of a huge flower field and with winter on the way Gwen was going to freeze. Quickly sliding down the flower stem and landing on the ground, Gwen looked around then up at the sky.

"Hm...this is a problem. With winter coming up very soon it'll be even harder then it already is to get back home. *Sigh.* Great...how the hell is a girl suppose to get back home if she doesn't even know where she is?" Gwen told and asked herself.

Well standing around wasn't going to help her. So she began making her way down a small path that was big enough 2 be a regular path in Gwen's eyes. As she walked down the path, she realized that it was getting darker and colder now. If she didn't make camp soon she'd probably freeze overnight.

Stopping in the middle of her walk, Gwen broke some flower stems in half and tied them together to make a little tent; then she took the flowers themselves and made a pillow out of the middle and a blanket out of the petals before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Dreaming about being home with her mother and dancing with Trent underneathe the moonlight.

~_Winter Time~_

Cold crispy air of chills.

Frozen icicles hanging everywhere.

White wet and soft snow on the ground.

Winter, is finally here...

"Come on Buzzy! We gotta keep going!" Trent cried out to Buzzy as they flew through a blizzard that was occuring right now.

The pair had been searching for Gwen for weeks with no luck, but now that winter was here it was a real hell hole. Yet even a storm like this wasn't going to keep Trent away from finding and bringing Gwen back home. Just the very thought of her being out here in the cold winter snow made Trent's heart sink. He couldn't bear if anything happened to her so he kept on going.

The storm was pickng up with high winds of 40 miles per hour picking up. Snow was flying straight at them making it difficult for Buzzy to dodge it all. When the snow did hit them it was like a huge bucket of cold water hitting them in the face sending shivers hroughout their bodies and almost making then fall back.

"Can't fail now...Gotta find her..." Trent said to himself as he held onto Buzzy tightly.

But then tragedy struck upon them from thanks to the high winds a tree branch had broken off of a tree, went flying into the air, and popped up and hit/knocked Trent right off of Buzzy. Sending him flying backward and sailing off with the wind and if not for the pain he felt in his stomach thanks to the stick he'd try to fly. Next thing Trent knew was snow hitting him hard like baseballs and sneding him hard into a tree.

"Aaahhh!" He cried out for the pain was to hard on his body.

He tried to move foreward, but the heavy winds kept him in place.

"Gwen...Gwen...f-forgive m-me..." Trent said before he was knocked out cold.

~_With Gwen~_

Ever since she got out of the flower field and into the woods just as winter hit, Gwen managed to find a bit of food source, some bark and moss for her to use as survival resources. Yet not long after that did things take a turn for the worse. Thanks to the cold weather and the heavy winds blowing, Gwen's food sources froze up, he bark flew off and when she tried to make a fire the wind blew it out like a candle.

Oh things were not looking good for her at all now. As the tempertures dropped more snow formed and the winds picked up. Gwen was currently sitting byy a frozen lake shivering and shaking like mad with the moss wrapped around her.

"Ah...ah...achoo!" She sneezed from her now blue lips while shaking like a leaf.

"S-s-so cold...I-I can't t-t-take it any...anymore..."

Uphead a field mouse dressed in a winter outfit, with glasses and a side ponytail was walking trough the snow just admireing the beauty of the season when she spotted the cold and freezing young girl by the lake.

"Oh my gosh!" She said and ran up to Gwen who wasn't doing so well and now passed out on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Hang on!"

Quickly the field mouse drapped her coat over Gwen, picked her up and hurried 2 her little home in the ground.

~_Later~_

A blanket of warmth drapped upon Gwen's body and she was soon awaken to what felt like a warm hug around her. A feeling that she had not felt in so long that it was a great feeling of happiness and love in her body. Once fully awake, Gwen sat up to find herself in what looked like a cavern bedroom. The walls were made of dirt, but the furniture was made of oak and pine, a fire brewed by a couch, pictures hung on the walls, and Gwen was in a comfy bed underneathe a bunch of blankets.

Yes she was confused as to how she got here, but she was glad to be somewhere/someplace warm and away from the hard winter. The only question now was where she was and who brought her down here. Then as if on cue the door to the bedroom opened up and in came a field mouse with the same side ponytail and glasses. Carrying a tray of hot tea and food.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake. I was so worried that you wouldn't make it after finding you all alone in the cold trying to survive." The field mouse told Gwen as she set the tray down on the dresser next to the bed.

"Y-you brought me here? Wait who are you and where am I?" Gwen asked the field mouse.

"Oh I'm Beth, Beth the Field Mouse and we're in my underground home." Beth replied.

"Underground? Wow...Well that explains the dirt walls." Gwen said.

"Yep, I've lived down here since I was a baby and I'm still gonna live here till I die. Here, drink some of this tea, it'll warm you up." Beth told her handing her the cup of tea.

Taking it, Gwen slowly drank the tea feeling the warmth enter her body.

"Ah...thanks." She said to Beth happily.

"Don't mension it Gwen." Beth replied.

"Gwe-how do you know my name?"

"Oh! Sorry it's just as I was bringing you to my home I overheard a few rabbitts talking about a small girl no bigger then a human thumb somewhere in this land. While the Prince of the Fairy's has been out looking for you since Autume,"

"Prince of th-Trent? H-he's been looking for me since Autume?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But...? But what? Did something happen? Is he alright?"

"Well...you're not going to like this but...I'm afraid during the blizzard he went missing. Nobody's heard or seen him since then."

Hearing that made Gwen's heart drop to the bottom of her stomach.

Trent's missing?

Gone?

Poof?

Nowhere to be found?

"No...no it can't b true..." Gwen said as she started to cry.

"Nnnnooo!"

Drops her tea cup, hits a pillow and cries her heart out. How could this happen? How could **this **happen and to Trent? Of all of the fairies it had to be the one fairy she had developed deep feelings for? It should have been her. Gwen wished it was her instead of Trent, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Oh Gwen..." Beth began patting her back.

(Listen I sort of made a mistake in the last chapter. Eva was suppose 2 be Beetle #4 but I accidentally put Beth in instead. So...If you read ch. 5, Beth should b Eva. So sorry, ugh I'm such a dumb dumb sometimes. Anyway Eva was one of the beetles not Beth so there. Now back to the story.)

"Gwen, I'm really sorry about the Prince, but maybe he's in a better place?"

"I-I just can't believe it...I-I never even told him how much he ment to me." Gwen said crushed.

"*Sighs.* I know it's not easy when we lose someone who means allot to us, but think of this as a sign to get back out there." Beth told her trying to help out.

Gwen let out a few sniffles and wipped away the tears in her eyes.

"Hey it'll be okay I promise. Just rest for now okay? Save your strength and try to get some rest. It'll be best if you stay here with me until the spring. To dangerous to go back up there." Beth explained tucking Gwen into bed.

"I'll come and check on you later. Sleep well."

Once Beth leaves Gwen cries softly to herself before falling asleep with pain, hurt, guilt and sorrow in her heart.

~_Weeks Later~_

It had been two weeks since Gwen had come to live with Beth underground and two weeks of Gwen thinking nonstop about Trent. Whatever she did like swiping the floor, washing the dishes or just doing whatever she wanted to do she thought of Trent. She missed him like crazy, and tried to move on, but jsut couldn't.

Then one day while cleaning the kitchen table, Beth came into the room looking happy and excited about something. Gwen noticed this and stopped cleaning to ask Beth what she was so happy about?

"Oh it's wonderful~! Just wonderful~! The most handsome mole in the entire underground's coming here. Here of all places to visit us~!" Beth replied with a giggly voice and a lovesick face.

"The handsome what now?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh right, sorry I get a little over excited. Anyway, our visitor's going to be none other then the world famous traveler Aleandro the Mole!" Beth replied as she bounced up and down.

"Alejandro the traveling Mole? What is he like in the circus or something?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! No Aleandro's just a world devine traveler of the underground world and night. He's currently living down here close by to here so...he's coming over here because he's friends with my older brothers."

"Ah...well I guess that's pretty impressive?"

"Isn't it? Oh...Alejandro's coming over!"

Beth then runs off into her room leaving Gwen speechless. She didn't really know what to say or react about this, but I suppose she'd just have to give it a try?

~_And So~_

The following week the house was ready and prepared for the arrival of Alejandro the Mole. The house was cleaned from top to bottom, left to right, big to little and so on all over the house. Up until the point where u couldn't even see anymore dust. Crazy isn't it, but Beth wants it perfect for Alejandro's arrival.

"Oh, he'll be here any second now." Beth said freaking out.

"Gwen, hurry and get ready before Alejandro comes."

"Okay Beth!" Gwen replies from her room.

So she took out a long and delicate blue dress with long sleeves. The dress slipped on like a glove showing off her figure, a small brown belt was wrapped around her waist, uh the dress was kind of medivel looking and sort of a resemblence of Princess Aurora's dress. Once changed she came out just as Alejandro had entered the room.

Indeed he was a mole as Beth had said, but one who was muscular, short dark brown hair, light sea green eyes, small beard and he wore a long black coat and top hat. Which once removed revealed a fancy red shirt, dark fancy pants and boots.

"Gracius senorita for taking my hat and coat." Alejandro said to Beth who gladly took his stuff.

"Oh...it's no trouble at all Alejandro...*Lovestruck sigh.*" Beth replied.

"Okay...I'm just gonna...go back to my room..." Gwen began but was stopped when Alejandro spotted her walking off.

He made her stop where she was and turn around to face him. As Alejandro walked over to her, he studied her figure looking her up and down. Once he is right in front of her, his smirk grows some more before he spoke.

"My, my, my you are a very beautiful young woman uh Gwen is it?" Alejandro said.

"Uh yeah my name's Gwen." She replied raising an eyebrow.

"Lovely name for a lovely girl like you mi amour." He told her.

"Um thank you?" Gwen replied with her eyebrow still up.

"No problem, please come and sit down. I wish to know more about you, you seem like someone who holds great mystery's to her life." Alejandro told her leading her to the table.

And so the three talked and talked all about Alejandro's traveling life, Gwen's adventures up on the surface and just how things have been down in the underground world. They continued to talk into the late evening until the clock struck 10. By then Alejandro had to leave, but promised to return every day at noon. So he could spend more time with the girs. (Mostly Gwen but you get the picture right?) So with a kiss on the cheek, Alejandro was out.

"*Lovestruck sigh.* Isn't he just so amazing and handsome?" Beth said to Gwen.

"Yeah...he's really great." She replied sarcasticly, but Beth didn't seem to notice.

Eventually the pair called it a night and went off to bed. As Gwen got into bed, she couldn't help but think more about Trent. He was still on her mind and just thinking about him made her want to cry some more.

How could he just vanish like that?

How could he risk his life for her?

Did he love her that much that he didn't care about the risks and was to focused on his mission to find and bring her back?

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Gwen tried to fall asleep with Trent to fly around in her mind.

**End of this chapter**

**Sorry 4 the overdue wait but hey at least it's done now**

**Plz make sure u read and review**


	7. Chapter 7

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 7**

**Shocking Discovery**

_~Beth's House~_

It had already been 2 weeks since Alejandro first came to visit and kept coming back as promised since then. Beth was always thrilled to see him, but Gwen could care less about him being coming over or not. She wasn't crazy about him as Beth was and yet she just had to suck it up and go with it for now. And so for weeks on Gwen had to just put up with Alejandro's company, tall tales and flirtatious pick up lines to her. As much as she wanted to gage, it wasn't yet enough to make her do so just yet.

After about 3 more weeks Alejandro had a little surprise for the girls. The only thing was that they had to go through the dark tunnel to get to this so-called surprise. Beth was eager to see it and didn't want to waste any time, but Gwen could care less about it. (At least for now anyway.) So later that day Alejandro guided the girls through the tunnel to where this surprise was held at. Once there, all eyes was brought upon a big bird that was out cold but looked like it was dead which freaked out Beth and shocked Gwen.

"This creature's been like this for a few days now, and I can only guess that it's dead." Alejandro told the girls.

"How do you now that for sure? I mean the poor thing could still be alive but in need of help." Gwen pointed out.

"Trust me mi amor I've seen creatures like this and he's as dead as a door mouse." Alejandro said.

"Oh you're probably right Alejandro, we best to leave him be. There's nothing else we can do now for him." Beth said sadly.

Well this didn't please Gwen and so later that night she snuck off back into the tunnel with some warm water and a blanket for the bird. As soon as she reached the bird she drapped the blanket over him before checking his heartbeat.

"He's still alive, but he's barely holding up. I better hurry up and warm him up before it's to late." Gwen said to herself as she hurried to warm up the bird.

She rubbed his feathers and used the warm water on his forehead and for himself. She continued to do this step proceed over and over until finally she heard a coughing noise coming from her big feathery friend. A smile came upon her face as she helped him up making sure the blanket didn't fall off of him.

"*Cough.* *Cough.* *Cough.* Aw...What in sweet blueberry muffins happened?" The bird questioned coughing some more.

"Wow there big guy, here drink some water." Gwen offered helping him drink.

The bird drank up all the water quickly returning a moist feeling to his mouth. Once he finished drinking he licked his i-uh beak and chirpped with happiness making Gwen smile at this.

"Aw man you have no idea how good that feels for my mouth! Now if I only had something for my stomach...*stomach growls.*" The bird told her.

"Well I did bring some bread with me, here." Gwen replied holding out some bread for the bird to take. Which he did without hesitation and seconds flat eastting all the bread within seconds leaving nothing but crumbs in Gwen's hands.

"Good thing I brought the bread then." Gwen said.

"*Burp!* *Chuckles.* Sorry, I haven't eatten in what fees like weeks!" The bird explained.

"I understand, the important thing is that you're alive and well now." Gwen replied.

"Yeah! Oh wait...*Tries to flap his wings but feels pain in his left one.* Ouch! Oh...I must have broken my wing when I crashed down here." The bird explained in sorrow.

"Oh no, hey look don't worry I'm going to help get you better again so you can fly back home." Gwen told him.

"Really? Oh thank you so much! Thank you very, very much...Uh..." The bird was saying until he realized he didn't know Gwen's name.

"Gwen, my name is Gwen. How about you, do you have a name?" She replied asking the bird.

"Yup! Name's Owen!" He replied happily.

"Nice to meet you Owen."

"Nice to meet you to Gwen."

**Yes this is a short chapter but the next one will be a bit longer**

**Then again anything's possible to happen u know?**

**Well plz read and comment on this chapter and stay tune~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 8**

**Unexpected Surprice**

_~Weeks/Month Later~_

It had been a little over a month since Gwen had saved Owen's life and had been nursing him back to health since then. Whenever she had free time or at night when Beth was asleep, she'd go down the tunnel to Owen with warm blankets, food and water for him. He always enjoyed Gwen's company as the two talked long into the hours and sang songs together based on the seasons, forest creatures and fairies. Owen was such a good friend to Gwen and the only real person she could come to when she was feeling sad, angry or just wanted to get away from Beth and Alejandro.

Yes sir, whenever Gwen needed a buddy Owen was there for her. She'd tell him stories about her life back above in the surface world with her mother and how she was hen taken by a nasty toad, then a dramatic beetle and then down here in the underground. Then there were times when Gwen would tak about Trent and how she prayed to god that he was still alive and fighting the cold winter to find her. Owen told her that there was a possibility that Trent was surviving, but then again from the looks up on the surface who really knows?

Eventually the snow began to melt and Spring was arriving above ground. You could tell from the hole above where Owen fell in and the fact that the snow from above is melting as well. The sound of fresh water dripping from the old Winter snow down into a forming puddle was a clear sign of Spring now coming. Well not yet because it was still a few more weeks away, but it's coming believe me. Plus, Owen's wing was feeling better and good as new which meant he could go flying back with his family again.

"Wow who! Aw yeah baby I can fly again!" Owen cried out with joy flapping his wings.

"Aw man I thought I'd never get to fly again, but thanks to you Gwen I can!"

"I'm glad I could help out Owen." She said with a smile.

"Hey now that my wing's not broken, how about I fly us both out of here?" Owen suggested to Gwen whose smile turned into a frown.

"Owen...Nothing would mean more to me then to leave this dark world and go home. Even though I do like the dark, but being in the dark for so long can drive a person mad except me. Yet I-I can't leave after Beth saved my life from the cold and knowing that the man I love is still missing. Owen, you can leave, you can get out of here." Gwen explained to him.

"*Sniffles.* Oh that's beautiful...*sniffles.* Oh Gwen I can't just leave you down here. Not after everything you've done for me and what about your mom? I'm sure she misses you now more then ever?" Owen told her.

Well hearing Owen mension her mother made Gwen's heart ach with sorrow. It was true that she missed her mother more then ever since she was taken by Heather that fatefully night. She tried her best to get back home, but with all that's happened things have become a challenge for her. With a sigh Gwen looked back at Owen and had this to say.

"I do miss my mom...But if I leave now then Beth will be hurt because I abandoned her for all she did. Plus, I have no idea how to get back home and I don't know where I am." Gwen replied explaining her situation to him.

Then out of the blue, Owen got a brilliant idea.

"Hey...I just got a brilliant idea!" He began happily.

(Convenient don't you think?)

"Okay, since I can fly again, I can go up there and fly around in search of your home and the Fairy Prince Trent. Once I find them, I'll come back with Trent for you and then bring you home. Oh ho it's so brilliant that even a monkey could do it!" Owen explained feeling proud of himself.

Thinking it over Gwen had to agree that, that was a pretty good idea.

If Owen could do all that for her then things might be looking up.

"Alright Owen, if you can do all that for me then I'll allow it." Gwen said with a smile back on her face.

"AWESOME!" Owen cried out flying up and hitting his head on the dirt ceiling.

"Ouch..."

This scene made Gwen laugh a little before she tended to Owen's head. After that dilema the pair said goodbye and Owen flew off through the hole and into the blue sky leaving Gwen alone in the underground. Once she no longer saw Owen flying in the sky, she left for Beth's house to then be greeted with a big surprise.

"Gwen, I'm so glad you're back I have something important to tell you." Beth began to say with a big smile on her face and she was jumping like a mouse on sugar.

Curious about this news, Gwen had to ask Beth what it was that was so important that she was so jumpy like a bunny.

"Well what is it that's so important? Did you find my house an-and my mother?" Gwen asked her hoping that maybe Beth found something to lead her back home.

"Oh...*Sad face.* Gwen I-I'm sorry but I haven't found any trace of where your home is or your mother." Beth replied feeling bad about telling her that.

Gwen nodded feeling upset about hearing this news. She really wanted to go back home and be in her mother's embrace or something close to that. You know what I'm talking about right because you know right? Anyway...Let's just move on please.

"I'm sorry Gwen, but I did try to find her. However, that's not the news, but what I'm about to tell you should put a smile back on your face." Beth told her.

"Really? Well I guess is it'll make me smile then let's here it." Gwen said shrugging.

"Okay, are you ready? *Takes a deep breathe.* Alejandro has just asked for your hand in marriage and I approved! *Squeels like a fangirl.*" Beth told Gwen with excitement.

"..." This was Gwen's only reply to this with her jaw dropped down and eyes wide open.

Instead of being happy or having a smile put on her face her face expression was shock. Like we're talking major shock here like her face was frozen in this state and wasn't changing and she wasn't blinking. Beth didn't notice this because she was still squeeling and jumping like a mad bunny fangirl.

I mean this was something unexpected that Gwen did not see coming at all.

Beth approving of a marriage purposal by Alejandro?

Marry Alejandro the mole and forever be underground?

Oh this could not be happening right now.

Soon Beth got control of herself and looked at Gwen.

"Well? Aren't you excited? You're engagged to the most famous, handsome and wonderful mole in the entire underground. You should be happy!" Beth told her.

"Happy? Beth how can I be happy when you just handed me over to someone I don't even love?" Gwen questioned her after coming out of her frozen state of shock.

"...? How could you not love Alejandro? He's grown quite fond of you and you two seem to get along quite well. I mean, what's not to love about a sexy, hot, Spanish, sweet, smart and clever man like Alejandro?" Beth questioned her now.

"Beth you don't understand, Alejandro's not the guy for me okay? I love Trent, Prince of the Fairy's not some womanizer mole creep who keeps staring at me whenever he talks or just as he's leaving for home." Gwen replied explaining some negatives about Alejandro though Beth wasn't convinced by this.

"Look you can make up these crazy things about him, but that's not getting you out of marrying him Gwen. Besides, you're probably just in shock and don't know how to react to this so enough. Now I've got to get the wedding preperations in order so you go to your room and think about what you were saying about your soon-to-be husband understand?" Beth explained.

"But Beth I-" Was all Gwen said before Beth inturrupted her pointing to her bedroom and seeing to it that she went there.

"Not another word, now off to your room!" Beth cried out.

In defeat Gwen left for her room upset and angry.

How could this happen to her?

How could Beth do this to her without asking her first?

How could she even go through with this?

She couldn't go through with this...She just couldn't marry Alejandro and live forever underground.

But she couldn't talk herself out of it and she didn't know the way out of the underground and back up to the surface. With a heavy sigh and her head down in defeat, it looked as though Gwen had no choice. Unless Owen soon returned with Trent then she was going to marry Alejandro.

**OH NO!**

**DANGER! DANGER!**

**What is Gwen going to do?!**

**Is Trent still alive?!**

**Will Owen return?!**

**And will I stop talking like this?!**

**Read, review and stay tune plz~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 9**

**A Bride and An Escape**

_~The Day of the Wedding~_

On the first day of Spring was the day of Alejandro and Gwen's wedding which was a great honor for at least one of them. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about, if not I meant Alejandro since Gwen was a rec. She didn't want to go through with this marriage but no matter how many times she argued about it with Beth she refused to listen and kept telling Gwen that she was going to marry Alejandro one way or another.

It had been another 3 weeks since the news and since Owen left the hole to find Gwen's home, mother and Trent. Sadly Gwen was starting to lose hope for everyday when she got the chance went down to where the hole was and looked up to the sky calling out to Owen hoping he'd reply to her. But she got no reply or saw he big feathery friend anywhere in the sky.

Maybe she should just give up now?

Three weeks and nothing from Owen or any new or sight of him or Trent.

Now it seemed that defeat was at hand and Gwen was to marry Alejandro whether she liked it or not.

_~And so...~_

Beth was tying up Gwen and doing some last-minute touches on her wedding gown before they left for the wedding. Which was taking place in this grand hall that had been decorated with plants, roots, decorations and some human things that were long-lost but now being used for this purpose.

As Beth finished up Gwen's beautiful silk gown, Gwen just stared into the mirror with a blank expression on her face. Sure a wedding was supposed to be a beautiful thing and every girls dreams, but not for Gwen. Even if she looked beautiful in her silk white gown that was long-sleeved and touched the ground moving around when she twirled, but who cares about that.

The dress, the ceremony, the gown, the wedding itself meant nothing to Gwen because this wasn't what she wanted. I mean everything as perfect all but the groom who wasn't the man she wanted to marry. All Gwen wanted was to be back in Trent's warm embrace again and back home with her mother who was probably crying like a mad woman over Gwen's disappearance. Yet there was no escape from her destiny or more of her forced destiny, but you all get the picture right?

Well soon Beth finished up with Gwen's dress and took a few steps back to admire her work. Oh she was very pleased with her work and how the dress turned out on Gwen. The beauty of both Gwen and her dress were a perfect combination which would make everyone jealous and go crazy with compliments.

"Well it was allot of work, but you look stunning and beautiful. Oh Alejandro will be so amazed and stunned by your beauty Gwen." Beth told her with a smile.

Gwen didn't say anything to Beth. She just kept staring at her reflection in the mirror wondering why all of this had to happen to her and if there was still any sign of hope left for her?

"Gwen? Gwen what's the matter? You look so depressed, you should be happy and excited for your wedding today." Beth told her.

"Happy? How can I be happy Beth? I'm being forced to marry some mole who I don't even like, my only friend is somewhere up above ground and the man who I really love is either dead or alive." Gwen explained feeling a tear drip down from her eye.

"Gwen you have to let that go. Trent's gone and although it maybe upsetting you have to move on. Now Alejandro will make a great husband and he'll take good care of you." Beth told her though Gwen wasn't ready to let go.

"Now let's get going before you're late to your own wedding."

Leading Gwen out of the room and down the hallway they entered into the ceremonial hall where Alejandro, the priest and a bunch of other small animals like mice, gophers, worms, bugs, and moles where all ready and awaiting on the bride. Once Alejandro saw Gwen along with everybody else they were mesmerized by her beauty and complimenting on it as she was escorted down the aisle to her future husband.

"She's magnificent."

"She's absolutely beautiful."

"Oh that gown looks great on her."

"What a lucky girl."

Although the compliments were all good and sweet, it still didn't help fill the void in Gwen's heart. So what if she was being admired by everyone in the room? So what if she looked as beautiful as a goddess? It didn't matter to her, none of it really did to her. Her life was going to be all over soon once she was married to Alejandro.

Once she got to the altar, Beth gave her away and with a big ol' smile then ran off to stand with the others. Gwen kept her gaze to the floor, but it was soon brought up by Alejandro who smiled at her his signature smile. He wore a dark black suite with a red rose sticking out and a black tie to go with it. His eyes ran up and down checking out Gwen and he was pleased with what he saw.

"You're even more beautiful in your wedding gown Gwen." Alejandro said still smiling.

"...Thanks..." Was all Gwen said with no emotion in her voice.

Alejandro didn't really notice and then asked her this.

"So, are you ready to get married?"

At first Gwen was silent for no words escaped her mouth nor could they; but then she figured that she might as well have one last request before being married off and forced to live underground.

"Please...Let me have just one last look above ground." She said in a calm but pleading voice.

"Go above ground? But mi amor why would you want to go back up there?" Alejandro asked her.

"I'm not asking for much Alejandro. I just...I just want to see the sun one last time and the life above ground before living forever underground." She told him.

"Please, its only for a fe minutes, please."

"I don't know Gwen, there's no real reason to go back up there." Alejandro told her.

"Please! Please let me go above ground for only a bit please!" Gwen pleaded crying a bit.

The priest who was an old mole suggested that as the bride she should at least be allowed a little time to enjoy the sunlight for a few minutes before being married. Although he didn't like it Alejandro agreed none the less making Gwen happy. She thanked the priest then ran off to the round ceiling hole where she and Owen use to hang before he flew off.

Gazing upon the hole in the ceiling Gwen felt much sorrow. How she longed to return to the surface and be with her mother again. Not only that, but she wished that she could fly high in the sky with Trent and Owen. Mostly Trent because she loved him more than anything else well minus her mother but you know right?

Yet there wasn't anything else she could do about it now. For in a matter of moments she would be married off to Alejandro and be his wife in the underground. Boy life was a cruel and sometimes a devastating thing.

"I guess there's no other escape for me now. Owen hasn't come back in weeks and even if he did would Trent be with him? Trent...Where are you?" Gwen talked to herself before sighing and beginning to walk away.

However...

Just as she was taking off the sound of a familiar voice came from the ceiling hole.

"GWEN! GWEN! HEY GWEN YOU THERE?!"

The sound of her familiar feathery friend had stopped her in her tracks and quickly turned around and ran back to the hole.

"Owen? Owen is that you?"

"Gwen? HEY GWEN! Hope I'm not interrupting anything important!" Owen cried out to her.

"Owen if I could fly up to you I'd kiss u. You couldn't come at a better time than now. Please tell me that you also have Trent with you, please." Gwen told him pleading for Trent's return.

"Good news, some squirrels found him after the blizzard and took him in nursing him back to health. He had a broken wing and almost passed away from the cold harsh snow but those squirrels got to him first and he's gonna be fine. His friends soon brought him home and boy was his mom furious at him, bt greatful that he was safe." Owen explained to her.

"Phew...Thank god, so he's going to be just fine now Owen?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah in fact he's right here." Owen said and just like that down came Trent in the flesh and standing right before Gwen.

"...!" Gwen was shocked but super happy now that she tackled Trent and kissed him all over his face.

"Trent!"

"Gwen!"

"I can't believe it! It's you! Oh my gosh!" They said at the same time with much excitement and happiness in their voices.

"Aw I can't believe it, you're alive." Gwen said crying a bit.

"Hey, hey don't cry, I'm here now and that's what's important." Trent told her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I've looked all over for you up until the time I got caught in the blizzard. If not for my broken wing and Buzzy in the Fairy Hospital and back in flight school I would have been around sooner to bring you back home."

"Oh Trent...Out of what happened I forgive you. I just missed you so much and now I just want to go home." Gwen told him.

"Absolutly...I'm getting you out of here before" But just as he was about to finish that sentence, Alejandro appeared looking rather upset yet he kept his usual smirk upon his face.

"Well, well, well, it looks like somebody's trying to steal my bride." He said with his arms crossed, smirk never leaving his face, and his gaze never leaving Trent.

Alejandro's presence stopped them in their tracks making Trent hold Gwen close to him.

"Alejandro the mole I presume?" Trent asked him.

"Si, that would be mwa~ But that's not important as is who you are and why you're holding my bride in your arms." Alejandro asked him.

"I'm Trent, Prince of the Fairy's and I'm here to rescue Gwen from you." Trent pointed out.

"Oh really? Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but she's staying here with me your highness." Alejandro told him.

"Not gonna happen creep, Gwen's coming home to people who care for her and love her." Trent told him.

"Ha, ha, ha, only in your so called dreams twinkle toes." Alejandro said.

"Twinkle toes? Twinkle toes?! Okay that's it I'm going to show you whose the real twinkle toes here!" Trent cried out storming up to Alejandro and then giving him a piece of his mind.

Soon there were punches thrown, kicks made, cat scratches clawed on to each other's body, and bites. You can never forget the bites being made in a fight and so on. The boys were at it like cats and dogs in an alleyway fighting because...Well because they hate each other is all.

As they continued to fight Gwen and Owen watched the pair in befuddlement and puzzle because they had no idea what to do. I mean sure they could get involved and stop the boys, but then again this was kind of exciting. On the other hand the fight as getting out of hand and if Trent and Alejandro kept this up neither of them would claim Gwen. But still when was Gwen going to have guys fight over her again?

"Uh should we stop them?" Owen asked her.

"Um...Give them another 5 minutes big guy." Gwen replied watching the show.

Owen just shrugged and did what she asked of him and watched the show. Eventually the boys stopped fighting and backed away from each other panting and sweating. The had a look that said '_You're going down'_ on it as they looked at each other.

"*Panting.* Give up *panting.* yet?" Alejandro asked him.

"*Panting.* Not *panting.* in your *panting.* life." Trent replied.

The two were sweating, panting and had torn up clothes and scratches on their bodies. They took a few moments to catch their breathe before talking again to one another.

"Just give it up already amigo. There's no way you'll win against me." Alejandro told Trent.

"Fat chance mole, I'm going to win and I'm taking Gwen back home whether you like it or not." Trent explained.

"Well then, let's finish this off now." Alejandro suggested.

"Gladly." Trent agreed.

Without hesitation the pair went at each other again.

They were literally at each other's throats clawing and biting and leaving marks on each other.

"Okay now I'm starting to think we really need to stop them." Owen said to Gwen.

"You may have a point, come on." Gwen replied then she and Owen hurried over and broke the pair up from their fight.

"Alright enough! You both have had enough killing each other alright?"

"If we're going to get anywhere then we need to do this in a gentlemen manner." Owen suggested.

"And what did you have in mind bird brian?" Alejandro asked him.

"Uh...*sweating.* Uh..." Owen said having nothing to say, but instead grabbed Trent and Gwen and ran down the hallway as fast as he could screaming.

As shocked as Trent and Gwen were, they worked their way on to Owen's back and held on as he ran away from Alejandro who was right behind them.

"Keep running big guy, and don't stop!" Trent cried out to Owen who was giving it his best.

Gwen kept looking back behind her shoulder to see how close Alejandro was getting to them. Trent kept trying to make Owen run faster since he couldn't fly due to the thin walls that weren't wide enough to spread his wings out and fly. Their only hope now was to find another way out before Alejandro got a hold of them.

Owen was pushing it to the limits, but he was getting tired and panting like crazy. He was growing tired and losing energy fast giving Alejandro a closer chance range at snatching them.

"Come on Owen keep going! We're probably close to an exit now...I hope." Trent told him in worry and fear.

"He's getting closer!" Gwen cried out panicking.

"Faster Owen faster!" Trent cried out in more fear than before.

"*Panting.* I-I'm...*panting.* trying...*panting.*" Owen replied panting from energy lose.

"...! Hey Owen there's a bunch of berries at the end of this tunnel if u keep running." Gwen told him hoping he would buy it and go faster.

"Really? Mmm...Berries!" Owen said licking his beak then running off full speed ahead.

"Wow who!" Trent cried out with joy at Owen's super fast speed to freedom.

Faster and faster Owen ran losing Alejandro and heading closer to the exit that wasn't far away. Oh freedom was so close you could almost taste it in the sound and feeling of the warm but cool wind blowing into their faces.

"We're almost there you guys! Berries!" Owen cried out with happiness and hunger.

Gwen was so happy she began to cry happy tears of joy again and hugged Trent. He smiled at her and returned the hug while still holding onto Owen's back feathers. Then, just as they were about to reach the exit and escape, Alejandro popped out from under the ground blocking the exit. Owen made an immediate stop almost slamming through the dirt floor in the process.

"None of you are leaving here, and you never will be." Alejandro told them in anger.

"You're not keeping us here against our will." Trent told him revealing his sword.

"Let's dance mole."

Then he jumped forward to attack Alejandro who dodged the attack then went on attacking Trent with his bare hands/claws.

The two began at it at each other once more, but with more of a dangerous approach to their fighting. The sound of nails and metal clashing together was heard throughout the tunnel. There was an epic battle going on and the only way to end it was if one of the boys finished the other one off.

"Aw man this is insane...Insane I tell you!" Owen cried out.

"You're telling me..." Gwen replied getting worried and annoyed by the fighting going on.

"We gotta escape, but I'm not leaving without Trent."

Just as Owen was about to say something to Gwen, Alejandro slammed Trent against the wall causing it to crack up the wall sending a crack rail going up and around to the other side and then down the tunnel until...

_**Shaking...**_

_**Shaking...**_

_**Shaking...**_

_**Rumble...**_

_**Rumble...**_

_**Rumble...**_

_**Crack...**_

_**Shakalak...**_

_**Wosh...**_

_**Shaking...**_

**The tunnel was starting to collapse!**

"Sweet merciful muffin tops! We're all gonna die!" Owen cried with panic as he screamed.

"We have to get out of here or we'll all be barried alive!" Trent cried out.

"I'm a mole I'll just dig my way out of this mess; but you on the other hand are not going anywhere!" Alejandro explained holding onto Trent's shoulders so tight that his finger nails were digging into his skin.

"Trent! No!" Gwen cried out running to help him.

She tried preying Alejandro off of Trent, but he had a strong grip on the poor guy.

"Hey, let him go!"

"No, he and the rest of you will be barried here alive." Alejandro told her.

"Aw man I'm to young to die!" Owen said crying and screaming some more.

Trent kicked Alejandro in the stomach sending him backwards.

"Everybody quick, through the exit!" He said.

Without hesitation Owen ran out of the underground and outside in the blink of an eye.

"Come on let's go!" Gwen told Trent, grabbing his hand and running to the exit. However, Alejandro wasn't finished with them and grabbed Gwen's arm.

"Nobody is going anywhere." He said through gritting teeth.

"Ugh let me go you creep!" Gwen cried out struggling under his grip.

"Never..." Alejandro simply replied.

"Leave her alone!" Trent cried out tackling Alejandro.

"Gwen run, get out while you still can!"

"I'm not leaving you here Trent! I won't be seperated from you again!" She replied upset and scared.

"I know but I won't lose you to a cave in, now go!" Trent told her in a serious tone.

"B-But...But..."

"GO NOW!"

Hesitating a little, Gwen did as she was told and ran for the exit. Before she left she looked back at her true love who was sacrificing his life for her own. She didn't want to leave him behind with Alejandro to fight against, but with the tunnel shaking up and ready to go down she had no choice.

"Goodbye Trent...I love you." She said softy sheding a tear before hurring out of the cave and to safety just as the tunnel went down.

**Well after a long wait this chapter's completed**

**Who can really tell if Trent and Alejandro survived or if they'll return?**

**Heck, who knows what'll happen next but we'll soon find out**

**Stay tune for the next and final chapter and plz review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A Total Drama Story**

**Thumbelina**

**Chapter 10**

**Ending and Epilogue**

~_Last Time~_

_**The tunnel was starting to collapse!**_

_"Sweet merciful muffin tops! We're all gonna die!" Owen cried with panic as he screamed._

_"We have to get out of here or we'll all be berried alive!" Trent cried out._

_"I'm a mole I'll just dig my way out of this mess; but you on the other hand are not going anywhere!" Alejandro explained holding onto Trent's shoulders so tight that his finger nails were digging into his skin._

_"Trent! No!" Gwen cried out running to help him._

_She tried preying Alejandro off of Trent, but he had a strong grip on the poor guy._

_"Hey, let him go!"_

_"No, he and the rest of you will be berried here alive." Alejandro told her._

_"Aw man I'm to young to die!" Owen said crying and screaming some more._

_Trent kicked Alejandro in the stomach sending him backwards._

_"Everybody quick, through the exit!" He said._

_Without hesitation Owen ran out of the underground and outside in the blink of an eye._

_"Come on let's go!" Gwen told Trent, grabbing his hand and running to the exit. However, Alejandro wasn't finished with them and grabbed Gwen's arm._

_"Nobody is going anywhere." He said through gritting teeth._

_"Ugh let me go you creep!" Gwen cried out struggling under his grip._

_"Never..." Alejandro simply replied._

_"Leave her alone!" Trent cried out tackling Alejandro._

_"Gwen run, get out while you still can!"_

_"I'm not leaving you here Trent! I won't be separated from you again!" She replied upset and scared._

_"I know but I won't lose you to a cave in, now go!" Trent told her in a serious tone._

_"B-But...But..."_

_"GO NOW!"_

_Hesitating a little, Gwen did as she was told and ran for the exit. Before she left she looked back at her true love who was sacrificing his life for her own. She didn't want to leave him behind with Alejandro to fight against, but with the tunnel shaking up and ready to go down she had no choice._

_"Goodbye Trent...I love you." She said softy shedding a tear before hurrying out of the cave and to safety just as the tunnel went down._

_~On with the Story~_

The tunnel had collapsed, Gwen was out with Owen, but when she turned back around dust surrounded the area and once revealed...Nothing. There was no sign of Trent and the doorway had been berried by the mount of dirt from the ceiling. Digging away the dirt would take to long and even if Trent had somehow survived he was trapped inside. His only hope would be to find another exit, if there was one.

"Trent..." Gwen said crying a bit.

"Why him? Why did he have to do that?"

Owen walked over to her and put a wing onto her shoulder for comfort. He felt bad for Gwen since she had just lost someone very dear to her to the crumbling of a dirt tunnel. He bowed his head down for a moment of silence before he was greeted by a warm embrace of a hug and then cold fresh tears.

"Hey it'll be okay Gwen. Maybe Trent got out before the place collapse on top of him and sending him to his doom." Owen reassured her in a way that wasn't really helping Gwen at the moment.

Nope, it only made things worse and she's crying more than before. It's terrible to lose someone you love to certain death, but Gwen had to be strong. If Trent managed to avoid the catastrophe then there was still hope for him.

"Please be alright Trent, please." Gwen whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry Gwen...There's nothing else we can do now, but hope that Trent got out of there somehow." Owen told her.

"There's gotta be something...Anything!" She cried out.

"Hm...Well we might not be able to dig him out, but I'll bet the fairies can get him out!" Owen explained.

"Owen that's a great idea! Quick, you get all the fairy help you can bring, I'll stay here and try to move some of these rocks." Gwen explained the plan to him.

The plan was set and then put into action. Owen quickly flew off into the sky while Gwen stayed and began to move the rocks and dirt from the cave door. Hopefully there was still hope in rescuing Trent and that he was alright. She moved rock after rock whether heavy or light for nothing was going to keep Gwen from rescuing her true love.

Fresh sweat came down her face while dirt got onto her wedding dress; but Gwen didn't care about any of that stuff for Trent was her one and only main concern right now. She tried to hurry; but she also tried to be careful when pulling away rocks because the last thing Gwen needed was to be toppled with rocks and dirt on top of her.

The key here is to use both your brain and muscles to rescue a friend or loved one in need here.

That and don't give up and keep going till the cavory arrives to offer a hand in it.

Digging, lifting and moving the rocks and dirt Gwen kept focusing on the task at hand with saving Trent. He was somewhere in this great mess that nature thrown at them and hopefully hanging on. Then again he's a strong fellow so he's hanging on in there.

Sure enough help arrives and everyone get's right to work on saving their prince. They moved, lifted, dug, anything they could do to help free Trent before it was too late or at least before something worse happened.

"Hang on Trent we're coming for you!" DJ cried out as he dug into the dirt.

"He's probably already found a way out or at least is somewhere away from all of this." Harold pointed out.

"Ugh if that were true we wouldn't have to be doing this now would we?" Duncan pointed out to Harold as he threw a rock to the side.

"Easy their honey, the last thing we need are two injured fairies." Leshawna said as she saw what Duncan did.

"Yeah and that rock almost hit me." Harold added.

"Oh gee..." Courtney said as she moved a few rocks and rolled her eyes as the boys argued.

"Just be glad I wasn't aiming for you dweeb." Duncan told him.

"Grr..." Harold said through his teeth in anger.

"Hey could we focus here and save Trent please?" Gwen asked them not wanting a fight to go down. She was all to worried about Trent to be worrying about a fight go down now.

Leshawna and DJ agreed with her and told Duncan and Harold to put their fighting aside or at least on hold until they got back their Prince. Suddenly, Sierra and Cody flew up to them with eager looks on their faces.

"Guys we've got something over here." Sierra said pointing back behind her.

"Come on and hurry."

And so without hesitation the gang all hurried behind the two fairies to this hole in the ground. Gathering around it, everyone looked down it to see a figure of some sorts out cold on the dirt ground. They couldn't really make out who it was but it did look a little like Trent. Gwen said that it was Trent for she knew what he looked like and could feel that it was him in her heart.

So then if that was Trent who was out cold, how were they going to get him out of there you ask? Well digging would only lead to another tunnel collapse and Trent would be gone for good. Though although since the hole wasn't big enough for a person to fit through they couldn't climb into it and get him either. However when there's a will there's a way to save someone.

For a fairy to save another fairy they would use one of two ways to do the job and get it done.

One way is to either use fairy dust and just float their injured friend towards them or the other way is that the fairy fly to their injured friend and carry them out. In this case it was going to be a little of both to get Trent out of there; and they might want to hurry before something happened and so without wasting anymore time, the boys got straight to work.

Using their fairy magic they carefully sprinkled just the right amount on their friend making sure he didn't get out to fast or to slow. Right there in the middle was just now as for getting him through the hole was another challenge.

"How are we going to get him out of there if he can't even get through this hole in the ground right here?" Leshawna asked the gang.

"We could try to dig around it and see if we could widen the hole a bit?" Harold suggested.

"We might need some animal help to do that?" DJ said to him.

"Oh, oh I can find a groundhog and he can help us! Luckily I took 3 years of taking groundhog language." Sierra said before calling out in another direction in an animal language which caught the attention of a few groundhogs.

"She's got some crazy skills." Cody told Gwen who was looking at Sierra with an eyebrow raised up.

The groundhogs scurried over to everyone and listened as Sierra explained the situation to them. They understood every word from her and then got straight to work on the hole in the ground for Trent's sake and safety. Gwen was still very worried so DJ and Leshawna offered her comfort while the others watched the groundhogs carefully.

"Careful you guys we don't want him to get barred like acorns. Although acorns are pretty tasty and they're especially good with berries and honey on them. Mmm...Sweet, sweet delicious acorns." Owen said until he began to drool from the thought of food.

"Oh brother...Now we've got Big Bird drooling above us." Duncan complained as saliva from Owen's mouth/beak came falling down.

"Ew gross!" Courtney said as drool landed on her head.

"Could someone please tell Owen to stop dreaming of food before I get soaked?"

"Hang on honey, hey Owen snap out of it!" Leshawna cried out to him.

"Hey not so loud you guys, the groundhogs need to concentrate and not be scared off." Sierra told them as she rubbed the groundhogs backs as they shook a bit in fear from all the yelling.

Eventually after some calming down, mumbling in disgust, more shaking, complaining and arguing and some more digging the groundhogs finally got Trent out of the hole and on the safety of the grass ground next to the dirt pile. Once he was out of danger the gang gathered around him to check him out. Gwen was the first who kneeled next to him checking him out.

She laid her head onto his chest to hear his heartbeat. Luckily he had one going, but it was a slow one like his breathing. Worried about him not waking up, Gwen decided she was going to try to wake him up. Therefore what better way to try to wake someone up then with the old Sleeping Beauty routine?

A.K.A a kiss on the lips from ones true love.

"Please let this work, and don't leave me." Gwen said to herself as she leaned to Trent's mouth and then gently kissed him on the lips.

When she pulled away nothing happened which made Gwen worry a bit; but then movement began to take place and Trent was waking up.

"TRENT!" Everyone cried out scaring the groundhogs away before anyone could blink.

"Ow...Aw man my head. Ugh I feel like I was hit with an avalanche." Trent complained rubbing his head.

"You have no idea, so how do you feel?" Gwen asked.

"Other then my head hurting, I think I'm okay thank you." Trent replied.

Gwen hugged Trent happily for she was glad he was safe and out of harms way. The hug lasted for a few seconds before the pair pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. It was like one of those romantic moments in a movie where the couple is drawn into a kiss while the sweet and powerful music played in the back during it.

As romantic as that may seem, that didn't actually happen to this pair. However, something even better happened that makes it all the more worth wild now. And that is...

"Gwen..." Trent began fixing himself a bit and getting down on one knee surprising everyone including Gwen. He took her hand and looked up into her eyes filled with true love and happiness.

"From the moment we first met I knew I wanted to be with you until the end of time. You are my best friend and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're strong, brave, beautiful, caring and just great. Aw who am I kidding you're everything that I wanted in a girl and I don't ever want to lose you again. Will you do me the pleasure of becoming my princess and wife?"

Gwen was speechless and shocked by Trent's speech.

Tears slowly made their way from her eyes and a bright pink blush came on her face.

"You, you mean it Trent?" Gwen asked him.

"I mean every word from the heart Gwen. You are my soul mate, my friend, my lover. Please say you'll be my princess of the fairies." He replied.

"Well come on girl say yes to him." Leshawna told her happily giving Gwen a little push with a smile on her face.

"*sniffles.* Oh this is so beautiful!" Owen cried out crying a bit.

True Gwen loved Trent so much and couldn't live without him.

He meant so much to her as he did to her, and thus she couldn't refuse his proposal.

So with a smile and a nod...

"Yes...Yes I will marry you." She said to Trent making him jump up, scoop her into his arms and spin her around in happiness.

Every fairy and animal (that was around) clapped and made noises for the new couple with joy. For the Prince had finally found true love and the two were once again together and made as one.

_~Epilouge~_

The wedding took place in Gwen's backyard at her own home. Yes that's right folks, thanks to the great power of fairies, they had located Gwen's home and brought her back to her mother. Let me tell you, the reunion was a heart filling moment filled with many hours of crying and story telling. They talked all through the night up in to the break of dawn the next day.

Hot coco and cookies were put out as they talked that night. Even Trent and his friends stayed over to listen to Gwen's stories and how she survived it all. It was really impressive what she had to say as time seemed to just fly by like that. Like nothing else mattered and only the sound of a roaring fire, sipping of coco, chewing of a cookie and Gwen talking filled the air.

When Gwen told her mother that she was getting married her mother almost passed out from shock. It was a good shock of course for she not only had her baby girl back, but she was going to have a son-in-law as well.

What more could a mother ask for?

And so the wedding took place right in their own backyard with freshly planted flowers and decorations all around. The fairies and animals gathered all around the yard in celebration of the Fairy Prince getting married to his one true love. Blue skies above them and a cool breeze blowing as flowers were in bloom and green had returned to the land.

They were beautiful outfits and Gwen even got herself her own pair of fairy wings. So that she could fly with the fairies all over the land. Gwen's mother and Trent's parent's couldn't be happier for their children. For now that they had someone who loved them very much by their side, things were finally looking up for everyone.

"Are you happy now my princess?"

"Yes my love, now more then ever."

With the vows said and the rings exchanged, the couple walked down the aile towards the butterfly carriage. Except out of nowhere Buzzy (who was all healed and flying again.) swooped down and got the pair on his back. This surprised everyone, but they were happy none the less.

With a full moon in the sky and the new married couple flying off on Buzzy, they shared their first kiss as they took off into the moon.

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
